


Naruto And Papa Smurf Get STINKY!

by mpreggingcarebears



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Stuffing, carebears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpreggingcarebears/pseuds/mpreggingcarebears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto got sad over his breakup with Sasuke and now he is with his sugar daddy, papa smurf after he has eaten taco bell (CareBears Implied)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Also on my Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto And Papa Smurf Get STINKY!

papa smurf was blue  
naruto...was yelllow...

it was a angsty night, papa smurf ate too many marshmellows and a baked bean 5 layer burrito from taco bell, with his old age/colon you know his time in the bathroom sure will be long...

naruto was getting angry, we was crying all night thinking of sasuke dumping him, he was so sad he went back to his sugar daddy papa smurf to maybe get some gucci and sephora 20 dollar makeup forever eyeliner

but papa smurf has a hemroid kidney stone passing through so naruto is just sitting there on the bed naked.

naruto glimpses over at the carebear on the nightstand. sunshine bear looked so tempting to naruto so he jammed it up his ass, consuming sunshine bear tightening around his tight large intestine trying to vaccume it up into his stomach

"r-ramen" naruto screeched, sunshine bear looked like a huge bowl of miso based ramen with the fish cakes. he loved ramen naruto clenched at this thought making sunshine bear scoop up higher in his body.

papa smurf came out of the bathroom lookin for sunshine bear he got grumped "where is sunshine bear" 

naruto got teary eyed and said "i-i shoved it inmy ass"

papa smurf was all "ok time to get it out" papa smurf pulls out his salad tongues and slides it up narutos ass pulling out sunshine bear who is now covered in shit

"lick it" papa smurf pleeded

naruto shove sunshine bear into his mouth slurping up what he put on it it was fucking nasty naruto gagged

"hehe" papa smurf laughed but than wanted to embrace naruto so he hugged him

"we should make our own sunshine bear"

naruto didnt know how to respond because he never wanted a child he just dated sasuke for 3 days he wasnt ready to move on this isnt facebook chat

but he did anyway

-next morning-  
naruto woke up with papa smurf gone and he was pregnant 

now he needs to find sasuke and say its his

thank u papa smurf


End file.
